


Hot Love, Cold Instincts

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Genderbending, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild Blood, Nipple Biting, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Tala is in trouble when Boris finds out he's really a girl, and Kai helps her escape.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Tala's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when I was 16 or so, but I think it held up pretty well over the years. The formatting is a little off, since I typed it on my old phone and then transferred it to fanfiction.net and then to my new phone. The story strays a bit from canon in some little areas, because I'm pretty sure I hadn't seen the whole series in order when I wrote this. I can't even tell if it's supposed to take place during the first season or G Revolution. I changed the team name from Blitzkrieg Boys to Demolition Boys since this sounds to me like it's more likely the first season... But I think they're supposed to be older than they are in that season. Sorry for the rant.
> 
> This is from Kai's point of view.

I heard the sound of beyblades spinning... Slicing something. I walked quickly outside and around the corner of the brick wall of the monastery to find out what it was. The freshly fallen snow crunched under my feet. As I reached the back of the building, I saw a crowd of people.

In the middle of the crowd stood Tala. There was blood in the snow

where he stood. His body was completely covered in bleeding cuts

most likely caused by the beyblades of the people who stood around him,

launchers in hand.

Surrounding him were Boris's robotic bladers-in-training along with

Boris himself. The 'bladers retrieved their beyblades and they all

smirked, as they successfully completed the mission given to them by

their coach.

I stayed hidden behind the wall so they couldn't see me. I know my

partner is in trouble. He's surrounded and injured... But it's not up

to me to decide what happens to him. Boris is our leader. If Tala has

to be punished for his mistakes, so be it. It's how we become stronger.

The other 'bladers left, and all that remained standing in the snow

were Boris and Tala. "YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOT!" Boris yells. "You think

you could hide this from me forever? You're not worthy to call

yourself one of the Blitzkrieg Boys! Get out of my sight!" With this,

Boris shoves Tala hard, but even though my teammate has little strength

left after the previous attack, he doesn't let the hit cause him to

touch the ground. Falling is a sign of weakness. He knows that. That's

why he has to stay strong.

Our ruthless coach walks away. When he goes into the building, I

take it as my chance to come out from behind the brick wall. Tala's

ice-blue eyes open wide when he sees me and realizes I saw the whole

thing. I notice he begins to lose balance as his legs start to give out

beneath him. He is reluctant, but his legs can't take much more. He

starts to fall, and I catch him.

I can't ever let my partner fall. If he falls, he loses. That would

mean I lose as well.

He wants to push me away. Of course he doesn't want my help. But

he's too weak in his state, and instead he loses consciousness. I pick him

up and head into the building, where I lay him down on his bed.

I can't stand the sight of a damaged teammate, since I know if my

partner is weakened it means I'm weakened as well. Only the strong

survive. That's true in beybattles and in life.

I wanted to take off his shirt so I could bandage his wounds.

However, when I moved my hand close to him and barely touched his

collar, his arm immediately pushed me away. Now, I didn't expect him to

_ want _ my help. I don't like helping people, anyway. But I didn't know

that he would push me away even when he's asleep. I gave up on healing

the stubborn wolf and went to bed.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tala tells Kai he's a woman.

When I woke up, I heard the shower running and noticed Tala wasn't

in his bed. It was only six a.m.. The fact that Tala was up this early

in his condition proved that he was bionic... I can't help but wonder

whether it's his cybernetic wiring or just plain determination that

he's able to do it. I envy his strength. Maybe it's the only real

reason I'm on this team.

The water stopped running, and then I heard a THUNK. Stupid Tala

probably overdid it again. He should know not to get up when he doesn't

have the energy to stand.

And then I heard Boris. ...Maybe Tala didn't just lose balance. I

got up and walked out of the bedroom and tried to open the bathroom

door. It was locked. I heard a bit more mumbling before Boris opened

the door and walked down the hallway. When the coast was clear, I

entered the bathroom. Tala sat on the floor against the wall across

from where I stood. It was obvious that he just got out of the shower,

since all that covered his wet body was a large towel, covering his

whole self except his head and feet.

He fell. Tala, the beyblading soldier with no weaknesses, fell. He

was sitting on the ground. All I could see on his face was failure. He

looked lost and pathetic. The cuts on his cheeks from the night before

looked worse when added with the painful bruise left by Boris just a

moment ago. Tala no longer had the powerful glare of the soldier I knew

before. He almost looked...human.

...Something's not right.

I walked over to him. "What did you do?" I asked while leaning

against the wall next to him. "I haven't seen Boris this pissed in a while."

"...Nothing. I did nothing." Tala said monotonously.

That ticked me off. Boris was just using Tala for his personal

amusement? "That's it," I said. "I'll make him pay." No one defeats my

'blading partner and gets away with it.

I start walking towards the door, and Tala says "WAIT." I turn

around, and he gets up weakly and says "He isn't doing this for no

reason. What I meant was... It's because I didn't do something. I

didn't TELL him something that I should've."

"WHAT?"

Multiple thoughts swirl through my head. What could he have been

hiding from Boris? Dammit, Tala! If you're working for another team, I-

"Kai."

I look back at Tala. His face turns serious, looking a little more

like his usual self. "I've been lying to you too." No. Don't tell me

it's true... I can't lose my partner. I can't be the strongest without him.

What he told me was not what I expected.

"Kai..." he says cautiously, as if he's preparing for my reaction.

"I'm not what I appear to be." His eyes drift to the side nervously.

"I'm a woman."

WHAT?

Did I really just hear Tala right? THAT is what he wanted to tell

me? He isn't working for another team? He hasn't done anything against

us? He's just…

...Not even a HE.

At first I wondered what the big deal was since he hadn't done

anything to harm the team, but…

For some reason I COULDN'T accept it.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe." Tala says. I think he rolled

his eyes slightly. "I had to pretend to be a boy when I joined this

team. It was the only way I could become stronger. I didn't want to lie

to you for so long. I couldn't tell you because if Boris found out, he

wouldn't train me. I... Forgot to lock the door the other day and he

saw me changing. That's when he started beating me."

Unfamiliar emotions were spinning through my head like a tornado.

Tala being a girl shouldn't make that much of a difference to me. It's

not like it changes the fact that he's a great beyblader. But for some

reason... I feel like it makes a difference... Like I've been betrayed.

Not knowing what to do, I ran out into the hallway and punched the

wall angrily. I went back into my room and grabbed my beyblade and went

into one of the training rooms. I didn't understand what I was feeling

or why, but I knew I was stressed. And the best way for me to relieve

stress had always been beyblading.

I pulled the rip-cord as hard as I could and my beyblade spun at top

speed around the large ring.


	3. The Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai needs proof.

Chapter Three - The Proof

By the time I finished my work-out, it was already night. It's easy  
to lose track of time while beyblading. My mind was a little more  
relaxed, but I still couldn't wrap it around what Tala had said. I  
can't think of Tala and not think of him as a man. I didn't believe it.  
I honestly didn't.

When I returned to our bedroom, I saw Tala on his bed. "Welcome  
back." He said in a casual tone. He was lounging on his bed and acting  
like nothing happened that morning or the day before. He didn't look  
any different than normal. He didn't act any different or sound  
different. The same guy I always knew.

He definitely lied. It was a joke. A total sick joke. I don't know  
what his motive is for telling me that, but he obviously wasn't  
serious. It wasn't possible.

"Where were you all day?" He asked, as if he missed my presence.  
"Training." I said stoically. I was about to say he should be  
training too, but I stopped myself when I remembered he wasn't in any  
condition to battle. I didn't tell him why I went in there. He didn't  
need to know.

"You're obviously agitated by something, Kai." Can he read me like a  
book? "You stormed off after I told you my secret and stayed away from  
me all day. I know it's hard to accept what I told you, but you'll  
accept it eventually."

That bastard! Is he seriously trying to console me, or is he just  
teasing me? I don't even care anymore. I know it's a lie! I know it...  
But still. I'll admit I am curious. He's my partner after all, and I  
should know about him. His strengths and weaknesses...  
I look at his figure. Pfeh. As if I could find any proof to his lie.  
But…

My eyes scanned him from head to toe. His hair looked like it always  
did. Bright red and pointed to the sides like devil horns. Nothing odd  
there. His face was of the lightest possible tone without being  
absolutely white. His ice-like blue eyes had a tint of purple. As he  
looked down, his full long lashes shielded those eyes. So his face  
looked a little feminine. Who cares? That means nothing.  
His body has always looked unnaturally thin and bony. No matter how  
much he worked out, he still looked like a stick. His insanely thin  
stomach emphasized his hip-bones. Hunh. Big deal. He's just thin.  
I found myself looking at his chest. There's nothing there, unless  
he... Or she... Binded them. I doubt it. My eyes wandered down to his  
crotch. I couldn't tell from his pants whether there was something  
there or not. What was I thinking? Of course there was. Why would I  
ever think he was telling the truth about being a girl? I have no  
reason to believe him. ...But the slender, slightly curved shape of his  
body almost made me think it might be a possibility.

"KAI." I blinked and looked back up at Tala's face as I heard his  
voice call my name. "I said your name like five times. What's your  
deal?" Damn. What the hell was I doing, staring at Tala's body like  
that? What's wrong with me? Maybe I should go back to 'blading. ...Come  
to think of it, his voice is really young and innocent sounding... "You  
want proof, don't you?"

What he said threw me off, and it actually took me a second to  
realize what he was talking about. "Feh," I replied. "Quit messing with  
me. I know you're a man."

"Oh, really?" The red-head asked sarcastically. "And what proof do  
you have?" He gave me an evil smirk.

I almost opened my mouth to reply, but that's when I realized I  
didn't have proof. I didn't have any real proof that he was male. "I  
just know it." I said, trying to sound certain.

"You don't sound so sure," he says in a sly tone as he gets off of  
his bed.

"Well, I am." I said strongly. "So forget about any stupid proof."

He turned around for a second. I wasn't sure what he was doing. It  
looked like he was taking something off from under his shirt. When he  
tossed the object off, I realized it was bandages. I assumed he had  
wrapped them around himself for the wounds he got last night.  
Then Tala turned back around. He walked over to my bed and fully  
unbuttoned his shirt. Yanking the shirt open, he revealed full women's  
breasts. I quickly turned my eyes away.

No way. No way, no way! ...Tala is really a woman.  
Dammit. To make things worse, that was the first time I'd seen a  
woman's breasts... and it actually turned me on. Damn Tala!  
Feeling even more flustered and confused than before, I hid my head  
under my blanket like a child. Why was I acting so stupid?

"You can't hide forever, Kai." Tala says, possibly trying to cheer  
me up. Yeah right.

"At least button your shirt, you fucking slut." I snapped.

"You're just in denial." Tala says, as she buttons up her shirt and  
jumps back into her bed. Oh god. Tala's a woman. FUCK.  
After ten minutes or so, Tala fell asleep. I sat up and walked to  
Tala's bed to take a look at her. The unfamiliar elevation of her chest  
made her look much more complete than her usual stick-like self. The  
body that was new to me looked so much more genuine and soft than the  
Tala I've known. Her eyelashes fell beautifully onto her pale cheeks,  
and... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?  
I punch the wall next to Tala's bed in my anger, accidentally  
awakening the sleeping beast.

"Kai..." Tala grumbles.

"What?"

"Go to bed."

Hmph. He's still the same old Tala. But that body... I can't get  
over it. Shit, Tala is a girl. Eh, what the hell. In the morning, I'll  
just forget it all like it was just a dream. Hopefully it was.


	4. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai fights back against Boris.

Chapter Four - Rebellion

I woke up the next morning and Tala was gone again. As I walked into  
the hallway, I heard the sound of a beyblade spinning. I walked into  
the training room to find Tala beyblading.  
What the hell was he thinking? His wounds still aren't healed!  
He finished the one spin, so he put his beyblade back on his  
gun-like launcher. That's when I walked over to him. He was about to  
pull the rip-cord, when I grabbed his hand to stop him. He glared at me  
and made a slight growl. "What do you think you're doing?" He yells.

"The better question is what are YOU doing?" I recoil. "You know you  
should be in bed." I felt his hand try to force mine away, so I  
tightened my grip. His hand was small and his fingers were thin. I was  
afraid I might break his hand if I hold too tight. I eyed him down  
again like I had the night before. He was now fully clothed and had the  
normal body of a thin man that he had before. Was last night real? It  
seemed like it, but... I still can't seem to think straight.

"TALA."

Boris. That asshole is back.

"Yes, sir!" Tala replies, giving a salute as the older man walks  
closer to us.

"What are you doing?" Boris asks, "I thought I told you to leave and  
never come back."

"But sir, I-"

"Don't talk back to me!" He put out an arm to slap Tala with, but I  
caught it before it hit.

"DON'T TOUCH HER."

Boris was taken aback by my stern command. "So you knew it as well."  
He said, "Well then, since you are both guilty of lying to me and  
retaining information, you will both be punished." I just glared at  
him. Disgusting.

I lost my grip and he yanked his arm away. He tried to grab Tala,  
but I ran over and shielded her body with mine.

"Kai, what are you-?"  
Tala begins to ask. I look up at her in reassurance that everything  
will be okay.

Boris calls in his beyblade soldiers. "Take them to the dungeon," he  
commands. "They are useless to me."

We are placed in the underground dungeon and tied back-to-back in  
chairs with chains. "I'm sorry, Kai." Tala said. "I knew this would  
happen to me eventually, but I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I never  
should've told you."

"Oh, shut up. I chose to let him capture me."

"What?"

I looked down at my feet. "I couldn't allow my partner to be  
captured without me."

"But Kai," Tala said, "I'm NOT your partner anymore. Boris said I  
am no longer one of the Demolition Boys."

"Tala, you don't get it, do you?" I ask him. "You weren't my  
partner because you were a Demolition Boy. The team name means nothing.  
As long as we're together we're still a team." Tala didn't reply. We  
just sat there for a while.

"Kai?" Tala asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is he leaving us here forever?" Tala asks. "He's trying to kill  
us, isn't he?"

"Yeah." I reply simply. That bastard is trying to kill us, all  
right. Doesn't mean I'll let him. "Tala, I have an idea. You have  
Wolborg with you, right?"

"I do."

"Can you reach it?" I ask.

"No," he replies. "It's on my side." That sucks. Our hands are tied  
behind our backs, and our only way out is out of reach.

"...Kai!" Tala says suddenly, with what sounds like surprise. I  
turned my head back and saw a bright light coming from the beyblade on  
Tala's side. Wolborg! Had he known we needed him?

The light became blinding, so we closed our eyes. We heard a  
slashing sound like a wolf's claws. When we reopened our eyes, our  
chains were broken.

Tala and I gasped in amazement. We stood up, and Tala's hand  
immediately moved to her belt, where the beyblade was when she last saw  
it. When we got a better look at it, the light had died out and the bit  
beast's picture had disappeared. Wolborg sacrificed its life for us.  
Tala looked down at her beyblade. She fell to her knees and dropped  
the soulless 'blade. "What have I done?" She asked. "Because of me,  
Wolborg is dead."

"It's not your fault." I said. "Wolborg chose to sacrifice itself  
for us. That just shows how great of a bitbeast it was. It cared for  
it's blader so much that it took its own life in order to save yours."  
Tala wanted to cry. I know she did. But even now, after she was no  
longer being controlled by Boris, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"It's not over yet." I said. She looked up at me with a serious look on  
her face. "We still have to get out of here."

She collected her now soulless beyblade and I helped her up. I  
could tell her heart was shattered. Wolborg had been with her much  
longer than I have, and it had always been her friend and stayed with  
her through all her battles. I know Tala wanted to cry with all her heart.


	5. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tala and Kai get captured, things start to get... cozy.

Chapter Five - The Escape

We quietly ascended the stairs and made sure no one was there. Then  
we ran through the building and out a secret passageway where no one  
would find us. We made it outside and ran as fast as we could, Tala's  
hand in mine. It was snowing again, which blurred our vision.  
I bumped into something and looked up to see one of the soldiers. He  
caught us and put us in a new cell. The place was located outside of  
the main building. There was nothing in the cell, but we could at least  
move around this time.

"Fuck." I swore aloud. "You must hate me right now."

"Hate you?" Tala asks, surprised. "If it wasn't for you, we'd still  
be in that hell. We're getting closer to freedom. We are out of the abbey and away from coach's sight now, right?"

"We have no food, no water, and hell, we can't even go to the  
bathroom." I said; not pleased by our situation. "Not to mention it's  
the middle of winter, there's no heat in here, and there are cracks in  
the door and the snow is coming in."

"At least we have each other."

What Tala said surprised me a little. "Yeah, we do." I can't believe  
this was the same person I've fought so many battles with. She's  
become so much more compassionate. I'd say breaking away from that  
psychopath had something to do with it.

I looked at Tala and realized she was shivering violently from the  
cold. I shifted over to sit next to her and wrapped my arm around her  
shoulder; pulling her towards me. Her eyes opened wide. She was as  
surprised at what I did as I was. I didn't expect to want physical  
contact... But truthfully, I was cold as well, and part of me just...  
Wanted to comfort Tala.

I didn't like seeing her like this. I wanted to see the strong,  
confident Tala I've always known.

She was still shivering, so I wrapped my arms completely around her  
and pulled her body against mine. She embraced me back just as tightly.  
Then she started crying. Really crying. The death of her dear  
Wolborg along with all the trauma of the day was let out with tears. I  
ran my fingers through her red hair gently to calm her. I didn't  
understand what I was doing, but I didn't care. Sure, this wasn't like  
me, but who said change was a bad thing?

It was at that moment that I realized I was in love with her. This  
was what I wanted. To embrace her like this forever. To be the one to  
comfort her when she can't take any more. I want to make her happy.  
"Hey..." Tala says after she calms down. Her face is still drenched  
from crying.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your Dranzer?" So Tala noticed. I left my beyblade in the  
bedroom when I went to find Tala. I had taken that into consideration  
when I stood up against Boris. I knew I'd never see that 'blade again.  
It didn't matter to me, because all I cared about was protecting Tala.  
"Dranzer will always be in my heart. I know it'll find its way back to  
me someday."

"So you left your beyblade for my sake." Tala said. "That was  
stupid of you."

Now that's the Tala I love. "Yeah, it was stupid, but I did it for  
a stupid woman," I said, before touching my lips to Tala's. After a  
second, the surprised Tala returned the kiss and opened her mouth,  
letting out hot breath. The heat of her breath felt so good, and I was  
cold. I'd never done anything like this before…

I felt her hands travel down my sides. She slipped her cold hands up  
my shirt and touched my skin. It sent a shiver of pleasure through my  
body. I realized sitting still and hugging wasn't warming us up at all.  
We needed to move our bodies in order to be warm. And this new feeling  
I was experiencing was beginning to heat me up. Not only did we need  
warmth, but I wanted to go further with her.

I pushed my body hard against her; her back now against the wall. I  
uncontrollably started rubbing my torso against hers. She rubbed  
her pelvis hard against mine, which made me go faster.

"Ah!" Tala moaned in my ear. It sounded like music. "More.." She  
pushed hard against me. We had never been intimate at all before, but  
the mood and increasing heat caused by our actions made her want to go  
all the way. "Please kai."


	6. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Tala warm each other up.

Chapter Six - A New Experience

I began kissing her body passionately, starting at her ear and going  
down her neck. Her collar got in the way so I quickly ripped her shirt  
off. I felt her knee shoved between my legs, rubbing vigorously against  
my crotch. I moaned loud. I didn't care what sounds I made. It felt so  
good. I continued, humping her thigh eagerly and ripping off the  
bandages binding her breasts. I touched her soft breasts with my hands  
tenderly. She was cold, so I removed my shirt as well and went back to  
rubbing our chests together. Her chest felt so warm on mine, and I  
wanted to just lay my head there and use her as a pillow, but I know  
she wanted much more.

She grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me harshly. Her tongue  
entered my mouth and felt all over. Next thing I know, I'm on the hard  
floor and she's on top of me. She undoes my pants, sits on me, and rubs  
herself against my crotch. I feel myself start to breathe really  
heavily and my pelvis automatically lifts itself off the ground and  
tries to push itself into her body like a magnet, but our clothes stop  
it from doing so.

Her cold pale fingers tease my body. She starts by touching my  
chest and stomach. Her fingers head farther down, making my body move  
more with excitement.

Without warning, Tala's face turns into the crazed look she has when  
beyblading, and she bites into my left nipple, making me cry out in  
pain. "How do you like that?" She says as she releases her teeth. Her  
area still rubs against mine vigorously, teasing me.

Tala bites even harder on the other nipple. This time I scream in  
pleasure. "You're a... devil..." I say, panting heavily. She digs her  
claw-like nails into my stomach, somehow arousing me even more. "Agh,  
Tala!" My body still pulls towards her uncontrollably.

She shoves a hand in my pants and rubs me. "Aah!" I moan. "You  
bitch! Stop torturing me!" I thrusted into her touch even more as she  
stroked me. I can't believe this was happening. First Tala was a boy  
that was my enemy, then she became my beyblade partner but was still a  
boy as far as I knew, and now... This was happening.

I couldn't take anymore. I wanted to go all the way, so I began  
stripping off my pants. But…

Suddenly the door opened and a soldier walked in. Disgusted with our  
appearance, he shielded his eyes and  
said "You're free to go. Boris never wants to see you two again."  
Half-relieved and half-embarrassed, Tala and I got dressed and ran  
out of the small building and back out into the snow. We ran as fast as  
we could until we couldn't see our old fortress at all.


	7. Lost In Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Tala escape from imprisonment and wonder where to go next.

Chapter Seven - Lost In Russia

After walking all night, we eventually found ourselves in a city.  
With nowhere to go, we walked around aimlessly. The sun was rising, so  
we could tell it was a new day. We hadn't slept, and we were relieved  
to finally see civilization.

Tala walked in front of me, unusually quiet. I caught up to her  
and looked at her gentle, pale face. She still looked bothered by  
something. Where's the real Tala? The Tala I knew? It's like she  
vanished as soon as she told me what she really was. Does she think my  
opinion of her has changed because of it?

"Tala," I said, looking at her face. She doesn't say anything. Just  
looks at me. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just that..." She begins. "I don't know what came over me  
back there."

"Don't blame yourself. I lost control. I shouldn't have done that."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Shouldn't have done what? Kiss me? I was the one who was all over  
You."

"Oh, shut up," I said, looking away awkwardly. "We both obviously  
enjoyed it anyway."

Tala's white face turned a light shade of pink. I could see she  
wanted to deny it, but couldn't. "Shut up," was her clever come-back.  
For some reason I felt like what we did... Or tried to do... was  
wrong. It's normal for a man and a woman who love each other to want to  
do that. Maybe I had felt that way because I thought of Tala as a man  
before the other day. Or was it because I was so used to people knowing  
me as a person without the ability to care for another that I was  
afraid of their reaction if they found out?  
Why should I care? I love Tala. But does she know that? Was it  
cruel of us to make such an advance without knowing the other's  
feelings? YES. But that's who we are. We're the Demolition Boys. We're  
known for being cruel.  
I looked around to see if there were any places to stay. The snow  
was falling lightly, but the wind caused a chill in the air. My  
wolf-like partner is usually okay with the cold, but the clothing she  
wore at this time wasn't intended for outdoors. It's what she had on  
back when she was beyblading at Boris's fortress. I was still  
wearing what I slept in the night before, since I never had time to  
change before we were captured.

We found a hotel, and I was about to lead Tala inside until she  
reminded me that we didn't have any money. "Feh," I said, "let's find a  
phone. I'll call my grandfather." We go inside the hotel. Tala sits on  
a couch while I ask to use the phone.

Luckily, my grandfather answers. I never thought I'd need him. I  
explained our situation, and he said he was sending someone to pick us  
up and take us to an airport.

I was going back to Japan, but this time, with Tala. My  
grandfather's company paid our airline fee.

We were each given a new pair of clothes and food when we got on the  
plane. I was filled with a great sense of relief. Tala fell asleep  
immediately. It was nice to finally be in a comfortable chair in a  
peaceful atmosphere. I looked out the window when we took off, and then  
soon fell asleep. Dreams of the uncertain future filled my mind. Where  
were we headed to next?

We arrived in Japan and checked into a hotel. My grandfather paid  
for that too. We had a nice meal brought up to our room. We both needed  
a bath badly, and much to my surprise, they had a hot spring out back.  
We went to the hot spring worker and told him we wanted to take a bath.

"The men's baths are that way." She directs us. Men? Oh, that's  
right... Tala is still disguised as a man. Whatever. The hot spring  
lady won't have to know the truth. Tala and I have the bath all to  
ourselves. Finally some well-deserved peace.


	8. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get steamy when Kai and Tala go to a hot spring.

Chapter Eight - Hot Springs

I was already in the spring when Tala walked over. Making sure no  
one else was around, she stripped off her towel. Her fully naked icy  
body sent a chill through me.

When she was in, she dunked her head under the steaming hot water.  
When she lifted her head up, her red hair was drenched and falling to  
her shoulders. It no longer looked devilish and frightening. She looked  
like a beautiful girl with long straight hair. I wished she'd keep her  
hair like that more often. I guess it was part of her disguise.  
She stood up tall and pushed her hair up out of her face. Her  
snow-colored body was visible down to her waist, where the steaming  
water covered her bottom half. Her piercing blue eyes looked at me.  
"What's up?" She asks. "You're allowed to come near me, you know. I  
won't bite."  
I didn't exactly believe that last part. "Feh. I prefer staying  
over here." I like having time to myself. She knows that.  
Tala walked over to me. Even without the spiked hair, she was  
noticeably taller than me. She gives me a curious look. "Hmph," is all  
I say, hoping it makes her realize I want to be alone.

"You wouldn't let me into the men's spring unless you wanted to be  
with me," Tala concluded. "I know that much. So stop pretending you  
want to be alone." Damn. I hate when she does that. She always seems to  
know what I'm thinking and use it against me.

She stands next to me. I try not to notice. My eyes close and I  
sink slightly into the water. "Kai," I open my eyes and stand up  
straight. She looks into my eyes.  
"I love you."

Tala said it. Did Tala really just say it? She loves ME?  
She grabbed my arms tightly and pulled my body toward hers. The  
lack of distance between our completely bare bodies gave me an  
erection. "Do you love me?" She asks wickedly, one of her claws gently  
touching my chest. She could attack me any moment.

"Oh, SHUT UP."  
I kiss her tenderly for what felt like a really long time, making  
sure to erase all possible thoughts of her feelings not being returned.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"Yeah." She smiles slightly. The first real smile I've seen from  
her in a while.  
I almost smiled back, but without warning, Tala grabbed my penis  
tightly. "Hey!" I yelled, "what are you-" Her hands pumped it  
vigorously. I try my best not to moan aloud.  
DAMMIT! What does she think she's doing? NOT HERE! Does she want  
me to pass out from this heat? ...Of course she does, the frickin'  
Sadist.

"Tala," I said weakly. "I'm already out of breath from the steam,  
you're not helping!" I yanked her hand away. My penis was throbbing.  
Fuck, I wanted more! What the hell is wrong with me? "Can't we do  
this inside?"

She seemed to take pleasure in what I said last. A big evil grin  
spread across her face. OH GOD. I shouldn't have said it like that. I  
should've just said I didn't want to. Not today. I was still tired from  
our journey here. But what the fuck does Tala care?  
...I had no idea she was this horny. Why does she want me so badly?  
Why does she find pleasure in seeing me aroused? Maybe she just likes  
torturing me. That's gotta be it. She'll just make me completely lose  
my sanity because I want it so bad and then brush me off.  
But still...  
I stared at her gorgeous wet body. It looked so pure, so perfect. It  
made the organ between my legs feel even more constricted. Even the  
wounds on her body didn't subtract from her beauty. If anything, they  
added to it, heightening my sadistic joy. Why the hell did I want her  
so badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I wrote, and it would feel weird to add to it a decade later. I hope you enjoyed it! I think I'm going to write a new Tala fic soon!


End file.
